


Wild and Free

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild and Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



It was a silly fight that broke their hearts and separated them, their love still strong but broke for the moment. 

Sammy, what are we becoming? It feels just like we're always running, rolling through the motions every day. I could lean in to hold you, please, baby, please let me hold you, or act like I don't even know you; seems like you could care less either way. What happened to that boy I used to know? I just want us back to the way we were before. 

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you, Sammy? Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? Do I have your love, am I still enough? Tell me don't I, or tell me do I, Sammy, give you everything that you ever wanted. Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely? 

Do I just need to give up and get on with my life? 

Sammy, do I?

Remember when we didn't have nothing, but a perfect simple kind of loving. Sammy, those sure were the days. There was a time our love ran wild and free...now I'm second guessing everything thing I see. 

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you, Sammy? Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? Do I have your love, am I still enough? Tell me don't I, or tell me do I, Sammy, give you everything that you ever wanted. Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely? Do I just need to give up and get on with my life? 

Sammy, do I still give you what you need? Still take your breath away? Light up the spark way down deep, Sammy do I? 

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you Sammy? Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? Do I have your love, am I still enough? Tell me don't I, or tell me do I Sammy, give you everything that you ever wanted? Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely? Do I just need to give up and get on with my life? 

Tell me, Sammy, do I get one more try? 

Sammy, do I? 

Yet a love so strong cannot be broken for long. They found their way back to one another, to a love that sparkled like the bright twinkling stars in the sky. They both cling to one another, lost in the moment of love and tenderness. Sam nudges his head against his brother’s broad chest and nuzzles him, takes him in, breathing in the familiar scent of leather and whiskey, and home. 

The sensation of pure happiness rumbles through him as he turns his head enough to catch Dean’s lips in a soft, barely there kiss. He needs kisses like he needs air; he cannot breathe without the touch of Dean’s lips. He could feel the joy and happiness filling his heart, he has a bit of a drunk love high, his eyes were hooded and he smiles brightly, burst of pure bliss sending tremors up and down his spine. 

Sam pushes closer to his soul mate, he is vaguely aware that he is making whimpering noises but he cannot help it. He is so in love with Dean that his heart is pounding, feeling like it will beat out of his chest. His brother feels the same way, he moans passionately, intoxicated by the softness of his lips and sweet taste, pulling him closer against his chest and hugging him tight. 

Dean huffs in a breath, feeling dizzy. He cannot help but smirk as he twines his fingers into the long curls; he tugs lightly, and Sam tips his head back therefore Dean can lean in and mouth wetly at the soft, warm skin of his throat, teeth scraping the delicate flesh. 

Sam holds him tight, loving the brand of teeth marks on his neck as love beats in the depths of his heart, his lover for Dean that will last forevermore. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic inspiration; ‘Do I’ by Luke Bryan
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/661793.html?thread=88518945#/t88518945)


End file.
